


something else

by brownsugarboba



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarboba/pseuds/brownsugarboba
Summary: ares takes a nap
Relationships: Ares & Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game), Background Charon/Hermes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 120





	something else

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHH IDK WHAT THIS IS LMAAOOO it was supposed to be way shorter but here we are. ares/hypnos is one of those ships i like in theory but then if asked to explain it i'm just like "well you know its like whatever man haha lol" *gestures vaguely*
> 
> consider it an ungodly blend of headcanon and me trying to sort out my own #Thoughts about them. was it successful? who knows, but i'm making it everyone's problem anyway. B)
> 
> pls forgive the tags. i see the box, i suddenly don't know what the thing i just wrote is even about. also it's unbeta'd so whatever happens, that's on me >_>

Admiring Death is simple, Ares finds.

Why wouldn’t it be? Wherever he goes, the grim-faced man is certain to follow. Not immediately of course, it was never as such. Death has a legion of sisters that precede him; the Keres acting as heralds before the sickly green flash of light and the unnerving chime of a bell fills the quiet dark left in their wake. Thanatos’ arrival is much louder, much brighter than one would expect of the severe man, a warning of the inevitable that can’t be ignored, and Ares grins at it.

Thanatos eyes his work (Ares’ work) and only stops on Ares for the briefest moment before he begins to properly reap those who stubbornly, painfully clung to life.

“Prompt as ever, dear Death,” Ares greets Thanatos who works silently.

“Lord Ares,” comes the curt reply and nothing more as Thanatos swings again.

It’s always a pleasure to watch Thanatos work. There’s an efficiency to him, controlled movements that could very easily give way to something more reminiscent of his sisters but never does. Ares wonders if the desire to do so ever haunts Thanatos, and then he asks him so.

“Never,” Thanatos says, his brows furrowed as if the mere thought offended him. “I am what I am, just as they are. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Ares hums approvingly, pleased that just as he is, Death isn’t inclined to change either.

“And I would have you no other way,” he says, smiling as Thanatos’ eyes widen a fraction at the comment before he’s gone once again.

It’s easy to admire Death, when he exists so inexorably that no amount of influence any of the others exert could hope to stop him. He is ceaseless and unending as Night herself and all Ares can do is bask in the idea of being one so potent.

\--------

When the rumblings of another battle begins to stir—Ares’ doing of course—Thanatos makes his arrival far sooner than expected.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Ares asks, pushing down the thrum of bloodlust lurking just on the horizon to speak cordially.

“My brother,” Thanatos says, drifting by Ares without so much as a look.

Immediately, Ares thinks of the boatman but it’s gone as quickly as it comes. The strange being, something primordial and sharing an inevitability as most of Nyx’ progeny seem to, couldn’t be here. He’s bound to the Styx, and as Hermes is so fond of loudly voicing his half-hearted complaints about, has no desire to leave her side—couldn't, even—which means Hermes must cultivate an affection for the river as well.

“Sleep?” he says and Thanatos nods as he moves into the bedchambers of the man that is key to Ares’ current war.

There, a much different figure rests in the air, head resting in his hands as he lies on his front and watches the sleeping mortal below him.

“You know, he was making such a racket before I showed up. It was really awful," he says and turns to face Thanatos and starts when he sees Ares as well.

“Oh, hello,” he greets, a pleasant smile on his face.

Ares raises a brow and glances between the two as Thanatos joins him in watching the pale mortal.

“He doesn’t look so good,” Hypnos says, his grin fading a little.

“No, he doesn’t,” Thanatos agrees and readies his scythe. “Why would you come to his side personally?”

Hypnos shrugs and yawns, moving back to allow Thanatos to quiet the mortal’s rattling, laboured breathing.

“It’s kind of sad, isn’t it?” Hypnos asks instead of answering.

“It’s the nature of mortals, Hypnos. They live and then one way or another, they die.”

“I know, I know, but that doesn’t make it less sad.”

Thanatos shakes his head and rests a hand on Hypnos’ shoulder. “It’s just the way of things. Death comes for all, eventually.”

Hypnos brightens again and covers Thanatos’ hand with his own for a moment. “I guess you’re right. At least you don’t have to chase the rest of us down too, huh?”

Ares considers the question, though it wasn’t directed at him. Of course Thanatos isn't a concern for them, they're gods and they've no fear of dying.

Then again, perhaps the two before him aren’t. He’s heard the quiet distaste his own family uttered about the Chthonic beings they avoided. 

(Mostly. Leave it to Hermes to take expectations and run in the opposite direction with them—quite literally if he could help it.)

Death is dear to War and without him, Ares would cease to be, he thinks. Eventually, the influence of the other gods on the mortals gives way to him and his presence no matter what. That always felt like something more than mere godhood. A natural deference he's more than happy to follow.

Sleep is another thing though. No one could avoid the lethargic being’s reach as they had learned twice now. The incandescent rage of Zeus when he’d finally awoken was nothing compared to the thorough understanding of just how far-reaching Hypnos’ grasp truly was.

Perhaps it was a mercy he wasn’t so easily pushed as those on Olympus were. Thanatos had spoken enough of those who weren't released from slumber.

“He thinks it a kindness,” he had explained. “They’re unwell, but he thinks with enough rest, they’ll get better with time. They rarely do, and those with families already think them dead before I have to intervene and stop them from wasting away further.”

Had he a temper to match any Olympian or the desire for more within him, Ares thinks Hypnos could quite easily overwhelm them all in a wave of dreams, pleasant or otherwise, and plush cushions. Leave them somewhere between living but not quite dead. The thought thrills as it terrifies.

When twin sets of golden eyes turn on him, Ares tenses as he snaps out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, Lord Ares, sir, I think we just messed up your whole war,” Hypnos says sheepishly.

“Indeed, and quite spectacularly so,” Ares says, padding over to the man who was to put things in motion. He doubts he can spur the man’s son, more boy than anything, into picking up the pieces Ares helped lay out for him. Had the man been awake, he thinks he could’ve called for aid that would have given him another day or so to get his affairs and Ares’ war in order. All of it dashed by Sleep who brought Death along with him.

Ares has much to consider when he returns home to try and salvage what he can before Zeus—or worse yet, Athena—hears of it.

“Well, I could use a nap,” Hypnos says, sounding none too apologetic about how easily he’d changed things.

Thanatos sighs and says nothing as he readies himself to depart as well.

“Apologies, Lord Ares. My brother, he’s- I don’t know,” Thanatos tries, watching as Hypnos disappears quietly and without any light to precede him as Thanatos does.

“A setback, but nothing to apologize for, Thanatos,” Ares says. “After all, he’s simply doing as he does. He is who he is, nothing more, nothing less, correct?”

Thanatos allows a wry grin to flash a moment as his words are handed back to him. “I suppose so, yes, though I don’t know if I much care for being left to follow him like this.”

“I can think of no gentler way to die than in one’s sleep. Fitting that you’re beholden to his whims at times,” Ares says.

“Please don’t say it like that,” Thanatos says wearily and Ares laughs, though not unkindly.

There’s a certain humour in unyielding and unstoppable Death having to follow gentle Sleep. A further step in the deferential order.

When Thanatos departs, Ares does as well, his mind thoroughly preoccupied.

\--------

The looks Zeus and the rest give him when they hear of how easily his war was averted cuts deeply.

"Ha, a nap! War averted over a nap! How quaint," Zeus had said, clapping Ares on the back and leaving him, Athena by his side. Derided and tossed aside in a matter of moments.

“There’s nothing for it,” Aphrodite coos later when she has Ares resting his head in her lap. “They have you, but they haven’t the faintest idea what to do with you, and that frightens them. Take heart in it, you’ve long since won the war. They’ll take their battles.”

Ares concedes knowing she speaks from her own experience in being unable to be contained in the same way. Unless he decides being cast into Tartarus himself is a favourable fate, he has to let the remarks brush off his back. He has to forget and move on.

“I think,” he says around a heavy sigh, “I could use a nap.”

Aphrodite pauses and looks down at Ares then nods, her grin soft and knowing. She begins to comb her fingers through his hair.

“I think so too, dearest.”

\--------

Hermes is quick to arrive as always, though Ares suspects he moves even quicker still when he finds the message to be delivered is bound for the Underworld.

“Hypnos? Taking ideas from Hera, then?” he asks, tucking the message away.

“Hardly, I merely wish to speak with him,” Ares clarifies and internally bristles at the implication he needs others to help him orchestrate his wars. The loss of his latest still stings and he’s certain Hermes knows it but he can let it go. He must.

“Have you met him? Figured the other twin was more your speed but hey, who am I to judge?” Hermes says and before Ares can reply, he’s gone.

There’s hardly time to work up a true annoyance at his flighty sibling's words before he returns, explains that Hypnos accepted his invitation and will arrive not long after Nyx takes her place in the sky, and is gone again.

(When Zeus wouldn't dare to try and harm him with Nyx's many watchful eyes above, is what he means, but Hermes is prone to omitting words and leaving it to you to reattach meaning.)

When night does arrive, vast and glittering above, Hypnos arrives just as Sleep should: silently and without anyone really noticing he’d shown up.

“Is this about last time?” Hypnos asks before Ares has a chance to speak.

Ares snorts, shaking his head. “Not entirely, no. I’ve a favour to ask of you.”

Hypnos reclines in the air and crosses his legs. “Oh, well sure, maybe. What is it?”

Now that Hypnos is here, the words catch in Ares’ throat. It’s a simple request and he’s hardly the first to make it, but the idea of who’s waiting in front of him weighs on his mind differently now. Mild-mannered and not prone to much, Hypnos really is easily overlooked.

Still though, he’s here and Ares is to submit to him in a sense.

The thought sends a shiver down his spine.

“I’m in need of a rest, I think,” he says, a statement more than a question.

Hypnos’ grin widens and he rests on his side now, head in hand.

“Really? I mean, you could sleep at any time, you don’t need me directly,” he says, eyes searching Ares’ face.

“I admit a certain curiosity about you, Lord Sleep,” he replies and the tension finally ebbs somewhat. He thrives in directness and conversation needs no different approach.

“What’s to know? I’m Sleep, easy peasy,” he says, and there’s a certain something in his expression; as if he knows Ares is unsure.

“You’ve a connection to the river Lethe, yes?”

Hypnos nods and yawns loudly. 

“Sort of? I think she likes Charon more but I don’t take it personally. That’s kind of his thing, you know?”

“Even so, a proper rest can cleanse in a manner of speaking, yes? Forget the pains of one's troubles once you've awoken?”

Hypnos purses his lips as he mulls the idea over in his mind. Ares doesn’t want to make any implication that he understands the peace of rest to its very embodiment, only that he sees the benefits in it.

“That’s one way of putting it, sure,” Hypnos says and that pleasant, placid grin is back in place. Ares ignores the feeling that Hypnos is humouring him. Maybe he is, maybe he doesn’t have it in him to butt heads over being poorly understood. Ares had long since given up on that front as well.

“Well then, that’s precisely what I’m in need of, if you’re willing,” Ares says and straightens up.

“After what happened last time, you really want that? I figured you’d never want to sleep again!” Hypnos asks and he finally sits back up.

“I don’t believe I’m in any danger of succumbing to time or illness in my sleep as that mortal had been, and while it was an annoyance, I can stay any lingering resentment about it. You did as you’re meant to and our paths just happened to cross,” Ares answers and pointedly avoids bringing up that what he’s not so sure he isn’t in danger of is Hypnos choosing to not let him wake at all.

Hypnos narrows his eyes a fraction, as if he’s anticipating a "But," to complicate things, then shrugs when there's nothing and his suspicions are gone.

“Well if you’re sure, then Lord Ares, it would be my pleasure! The best sleep you’ll ever have, coming right up,” he says brightly and Ares can’t help but match his smile.

\--------

It’s a simple affair to be put to sleep when its very aspect is there to guide you along.

Instead of waiting for his eyelids to grow heavy, Ares blinks once, twice, and then the effort to reopen them seems altogether too much. He thinks about resisting, just a little to see what would happen, and then there’s a warm hand brushing his hair back.

“Hey now, you said you wanted to sleep, so sleep,” Hypnos urges softly, his voice everywhere and nowhere at once as Ares feels himself slipping further. The bed seems to rise up to meet him in its embrace then, catching his leadened body before he can tumble down. It’s warm, perhaps overly, while Hypnos’ hand, brief as the touch was, was comfortably so.

The last thought he has before things give way to the dark is the hope that Hypnos runs just warm enough to be comfortable to him and isn’t so enigmatic that he’d be as such to everyone. It’s doubtful though, as sleep is for everyone, mortal and God alike. A shame, really.

\--------

When Ares awakens, it’s gradual and pleasant. Consciousness seeps in and the weight on his eyes are gone as he finally opens them again to the bright light of a new day.

Just as they'd discussed, he's up a little after sunrise and feels more refreshed than he has in what feels like a millenia.

There's no lingering ache at Zeus' chiding words, or Athena's judgemental looks anymore. It's all been swept away in a scant few hours time and all that remains is the desire to do as he does.

War and the mortals have slept, renewed themselves each in gentle Sleep's kind embrace before graciously being let go, and now their newfound vigour is to be directed.

\--------

When the battle is done, this one a bloody cacophonous affair that Ares will ride the high of for ages to come, Thanatos arrives.

Ares greets him, watches him sweep across the plains to reap what Ares has sown, and he admires him.

"A moment, Lord Death," he calls once Thanatos is through.

"A fine job, Ares," Thanatos says once he's made his way over. It isn't truly praising, but it isn't said through a sneer either, and it comes from a force none could hope to stop. Ares could bathe in the feeling for an eternity.

"Thank you. Are you off to chase your brother, then?" he asks and laughs at the balk Thanatos gives him.

"I am not chasing him, he just happens to be there before I am. Besides, he won't come out until Mother Nyx has," Thanatos says flatly and through a slight scowl.

"Of course, I meant no offence. When you see him next, could I trouble you to give this to him?" Ares asks and produces an ichor filled vial.

"Ares," Thanatos says, all pretense of politeness gone when surprise hits him. "For him? You'd give this to him?"

"A trifling gift, but I've yet to master weaving something more befitting Sleep," Ares says, and tries not to grimace at the memory of his attempts. At least Athena had seemed amused at the unlikely crossing of paths the two aspects of war shared.

"Why though? And why not give this to Lord Hermes?" Thanatos asks, tucking the vial away.

"He'd loathe to hear it, but you're liable to run into Hypnos well before Hermes, especially with this keeping him busy," Ares says, gesturing around them. "As for why, consider it repayment of a debt."

Thanatos narrows his eyes and for a moment, he looks so much like Hypnos despite everything. Twins indeed.

"What did my brother do for you?" he asks warily, thoughts of godly outrage following Hypnos once again likely stewing.

"A good night's rest," Ares says simply. It's not untrue, but he does omit that he also can't think of another way to share the swirling mass of feelings surrounding ever potent Sleep. 

Admiration is simple. Whatever he feels when he's left silent thinking of Hypnos' endless mercies forged in the lethargy he's often chastised for is something else.

Thanatos doesn't press any further.

"As you wish," he says, and distantly, Ares wonders if the statement would've meant more to him before he'd woken up.

\--------

Hypnos doesn't respond to the gift, but Ares likes to think he's appreciative of it.

He decides to adopt a cycle of rest between his wars, and it helps. He and his devotees rest under Hypnos' care and rise ready for Ares' lead.

While he can't speak for mortals, his rest is refreshing and there's the thought that Hypnos is bidding it so.

"Delivery, boss," Hermes says on the eve of a new skirmish that ideally will lead to more.

He hands Ares a message and there's something within.

A feather, pure white and downy soft rests in the rolled up message.

"Isn't that something! Who knew you had it in you to court someone so," Hermes pauses, likely trying to figure out how to word it not so bluntly (rudely.) "Slow going."

Ares picks up the feather and holds it up into the light to view it fully. Hypnos only had one small wing nestled in his curls unlike the two of Hermes, and the gift of one feather from it is arresting.

"Not so, he's merely matching what I'd given him before," Ares says, considering where to put the plume. An easily ignored but noticeable desire to sit and sleep creeps in the longer he holds it, a subtle show of just the barest hint of Hypnos' influence.

"Interesting, very interesting," Hermes says and Ares can practically hear the excited rambling he's certain to share with Charon and Charon alone.

\--------

"You know, I never expected you to like sleeping so much," Hypnos says much later when he's in Ares' home and sharing ambrosia.

The night air is cool but Hypnos is still comfortably warm when his fingers brush against Ares' to pass the bottle back.

"And I never expected sleep to abet war as it does. Death is understandable, but sleep, you, are something else entirely," Ares says, meeting Hypnos' eyes.

In the shade of night, it's obvious he's a son of hers and that apart from Erebus, no one else could accompany her so nicely.

"Everyone needs sleep," is all Hypnos says, an edge to his grin that says he understands himself better than anyone else. Ares doesn't think he could ever hope to truly understand, no one but Chaos themself could, but he can accept.

Accept he does, when Hypnos eases him to lie back, slender fingers removing his laurels and setting them aside. Ares offers a petty attempt at resisting again, but when Hypnos gently eases himself to his side and pulls his blanket over them, he happily concedes this battle. Not that he ever stood a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read the whole thng, tyvm for ur patience♥
> 
> find me @ tumblr : hypnos-stan-account  
> or twitter: NotSkir0n


End file.
